


Giratina's Maiden

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Giratina had just dealt with Cyrus and Cynthia, now it wants Dawn as a mate.
Relationships: Giratina/Hikari | Dawn
Kudos: 22





	Giratina's Maiden

Everything had gone so wrong Dawn had come to the distorted world with Cynthia to stop Cyrus’s mad scheme too tame Giratina instead they found Cyrus’s dead body, Cynthia was atomised by Giratina with a mere action, and Dawn’s Poke’mon where destroyed by the legendary Poke’mon, even the Masterball didn’t work as Giratina blew it up mid throw, sensing she had best not stick around and with the portal closed Dawn ran.

Giratina had finally cornered the girl, sensing that she was ripe for breeding Giratina assumed a form he had never expected too achieve since Arceus banished him, breeding form. It looked like his Origin form, but had a large throbbing penis in his centre and a longer neck, he swooped down on the girl like a vast predatory beast, shredding her clothes apart and thrusting his dick into her pussy the girl screaming as he penetrated her, thrusting hard Giratina fucked the young girl, using the tentacles on his sides he pulled her towards him, holding her in place for the next stage off the breeding process.

Giratina wrapped himself around Dawn, his cock in her pussy, shoved his tail up her anus, the girl was squirming, Giratina finished this perverted cocoon by opening his mouth wipe, revealing several tongues he moved his mouth as if too swallow the young girl, instead he stopped halfway down the girls chest, his various tongues working their magic on her mouth and boobs, the tongues on the girls boobs had little mouths opened and started too pump grey liquid into them and making them grow in size, prepping them for their joint off spring, satisfied with how he held the girl, Giratina started too pound his cock into the girls pussy, with only slight moans from the girl, as he speed up his thrusting, the girl moaned, as the hours passed the girl was being broken in body and mind remade into a being worthy off being impregnated by Giratina lord off the distortion world, as he perversely fucked his bound mate Dawn’s skin had started to turn a sickly grey, golden markings appeared around her eyes, and her eyes went a dazzling blue shade, while her mind filled with thoughts off being breed by her mate, Dawn realised something, she was happy, her pleasure was his pleasure, she wanted too breed with him, she understood that Giratina spared her as he needed a woman who had not been breed already, as Giratina orgasimed she cried, tears off joy, she planned making her mate Giratina happy as his Maiden.

Dawn was pleased with her mate, she had given birth too many children with Giratina, but she knew he wanted more, standing on the ledge he collected her and assumed the Cocoon form, and started too breed her, this was Dawn’s life from now on, she was happy.

END


End file.
